Minako Aino
'''Sailor Venus '''is one of the five original Inner Sailor Senshi of the Solar System. She is the last of the Inner Senshi to join the group, but the first to transform and battle the Dark Kingdom. Her civilian identity is Minako Aino. Her attacks are based around love and her powers are also flight, associated with light and possibly metal and iron. This is the original depiction of the character created by Naoko Takeuchi. Voice Actors # Stephanie Morgenstern (Episodes 29-82, movies) - English # Emilie Claire Barlow (Episodes 83-159) - English # Cherami Leigh (VIZ) - English # Rica Fukami - Japanese # Shizuka Ito - Japanese # Maria Fernanda Morales - Spanish # Jasmine Laurenti - Italian # Ilaria Latini - Italian (Shin Vision) # Virag Magdolna Kiss - Hungarian # Claudia Lössl - German # Hilly Israel - Hebrew She Played Ray The Firefly in the Princess and the Lion She Played Mrs. Potts in Beauty and the Beast (LionKingRulez Style) She Played Human Ariel in The Little Mer Ducky and The Little Mer Ducky 2: Returns To The Sea She Played Boo in Mortal Kombat Inc. (Monsters Inc) She Played Audrey The Hen in Home On The Mythical Land She Played Dumbo in Minako (Dumbo) She Played Dee Dee in Alvin's Laboratory She Played John Darling in Sailor Mars Pan She Played Foxglove in Max and Rex Rescue Rangers She Played Violet in Pokemon (4000Movies Style) She Played Misty in Pokemon (Ooglyeye Style) She Played Cynthia in Pokemon Diamond and Pearl (1701Movies Human Style) She Played Harriet in Darien 'n Tracey Rescue Rangers Portrayals: * In Sailor Gadget (TheBluesRockz Style) she is played Bianca. * In Sailor Zoe she is played by Blossom. * In Sailor Serena (1701Movies Style) she is played by Nani. * In Sailor Becky she is played by Dee Dee. * In Sailor Amber she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Sailor Rebecca she is played by Becky Thatcher. * In Sailor Bianca she is played by Gadget Hackwrench. * In Sailor Kim she is played by Princess Eilonwy. * In Sailor Brisby she is played by Tweezle Dee * In Sailor Britany Played by Princess Atta * In Sailor Tanya Played By Sasha Le Fleur * In Sailor Cindy she Played Stella * In Sailor Roxanne she is played by Kiara Gallery: Sailor Venus-0.jpg|Sailor Venus in the TV Series Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R the Movie.jpg|Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon R: the Movie Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon S: the Movie Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon Super S the Movie.jpg|Sailor Venus in Sailor Moon Super S: the Movie Sailor Venus (Sailor Moon Crystal).jpg|Sailor Venus in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon Crystal Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial.jpg|Mina Aino in the Ford Commercial Sailor Scouts Encountering Boys.jpg Raye Saying They're Hitting On Us.jpg|"They're hitting on us." Serena, Raye, Mina, and Lita.jpg Sailor Scouts Beach.jpg Serena and Her Friends.jpg Minako Aino-0.jpg Mina Aino.jpg Raye. Mina, Amy, Lita, and Rini.jpg Raye, Lita, and Mina.png Foxglove Hitting on Dale minako rex owen-0.jpg Foxglove Hitting on Dale minako rex owen.jpg Sailor venus as foxglove.png|Mina/Sailor Venus as Foxglove The gym leaders Kanto (Ooglyeye Style).png Max taylor's Friends.jpg Minako as misty.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Misty Amy's sisters.jpg|Mina/Sailor Venus as Violet Sailor Venus (TV Series).jpg Minako Anio Pissed.gif Sailor Venus in the Ford Commercial.jpg Raye Pushed to a Window.jpg Mina Daydreaming.jpg Mina Screaming.jpg Category:Heroes Category:Females Category:Characters Who Go Barefoot Category:Characters Who Has Fingernail and Toenail Polish On Their Nails Category:Characters Who Roar Category:Flying Beasts Category:Sailor Moon's Adventures Allies Category:Sailor Moon characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Orange Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Sunset Shimmer's New Friends Category:Pretty Girls Category:Characters with a bow Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Blondies Category:Teenagers Category:Sweet Characters Category:Humans Category:Girls Category:Women Category:Warriors Category:Yellow Characters Category:Nice Characters